


For Herself

by Merfilly



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, Introspection, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-29 08:50:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amanda looking at the learning curve of marrying a Vulcan</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Herself

In learning the ways of her new people, Amanda often despaired most of learning her husband. They were good for one another, and had a loving union, but it took time to fathom how best to display that love.

She was as proper as a woman could be in mixed company, and used her ability to observe to her advantage, noting all the ways Sarek approved of her. Over time, she began to see that he did not want her to be as a Vulcan matron, that he seemed most pleased when she stood a shade closer to him or reached out and touched his wrist, even among his peers.

Slowly, she realized that he loved her for being human as much as for being herself, and the learning process improved.


End file.
